Icebound and Broken (Frozen AU)
by omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: Rin's control has shattered, his icy curse now shining through the cracks. A lifetime's worth of effort in restraining his unstable powers has been rendered useless in an instant, and all because of one Haruka Naosen. The kingdom is plunged into deep winter, Rin pushes away his friends for fear of hurting them, and all the while his curse grows stronger by the day...


**A/N:** Even if this is a Frozen AU, the events within this fanfiction won't be exactly the same as in the film. When I cast the characters I wasn't thinking about who was most similar to who, rather I was trying to put their characters into the role of the film's characters.

**Extra Information**  
**-sen:** This attachment to the end of Rin and Haru's last names (as well as the altered beginnings) is due to the traditional Norwegian way of naming children—the father's name, then 'sen' (for sons) or 'datter' (for daughters) attached to the end. Since 'Matsuoka' and 'Nanase' aren't their father's names, I pretty much googled some male names.

**Eldre:** Equivalent to Onii-san/Onii-chan

**-eldren:** Equivalent to senpai, basically a term of respect for those older than you.

**Du:** Equivalent to 'ne' or 'na' (or in English, 'hey' or 'oi')

Why I keep calling Haru older and Rin younger: potionwine dot tumblr dot com /pos t/67111190123

* * *

The chilly air nipped at the small boy's nose as he tossed and turned restlessly in the bed. Flopping on his side, he threw the rich gold embroidered quilting over his head and tried to burrow into the warmth, but it quickly became stifling.

Frustrated, he thrashed his legs into the air so the covers were kicked off the side of the bed and rolled over on his side. _Bored_. "Naoseenn, wake up," he whined.

Across from him on a bed the servants had brought in, the village boy Haruka Naosen was sleeping soundly—or as soundly as you could get with the ten year old Prince of Arendelle whispering incessantly into your ear.

"Naosen, I'm bored!" The boy scrambled over so he was on his knees next to his friend's bed, his elbows propped on the mattress. "Wake uuup, come on, come on." He poked Haruka's pale cheek with a bony finger, jabbing a little harder than necessary.

Haruka made no movements, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest, but the Prince knew he was faking it. The raven-haired boy was an expert at avoiding things that annoyed him, except for when…

He snickered, and summoned the icy crystals that never resided far below his skin. Shimmering white-blue tendrils radiated from his fingertips as his hands moved like they were shaping a snowball, his fingers moulding the air. The twisting of his wrists continued until the magic had coalesced into an actual snowball, and he fought the urge to laugh aloud as he hovered the stuff into the air.

"I know you can hear me," he said gleefully, and dumped the pile of snow on Haruka's head.

"_Gaaaah_—!" The dark haired boy bolted upright with a gasp, furiously blinking the snow out of his eyes. "Rin!"

"Thought you _liked_ the cold, Naosen," he sniggered.

Haruka groaned. "Now I'm soaking wet and freezing," he muttered grumpily.

"But you're awake, which means…" Rin leaned forward, his eyes glittering playfully. "Let's go downstairs and have some fun!"

"Eldre?" came a tiny voice from the doorway. Both Rin and Haruka whipped their heads around and were greeted with the sight of Rin's little sister, Gou, who was rubbing her eyes and still clutching a teddy bear in one hand. "I heard voices…"

"We were gonna—"

Gou's eyes grew big and bright when she spotted the melting snow that still lay on Haruka's shoulders. "Can I come too?" she interrupted, dropping her toy and clasping her hands together pleadingly. "Please?"

"Well…" Rin got off the bed and walked over to Gou. "I guess…_so_!" On the last word, he reached out and pressed his palm her to cheek.  
Gou let out a loud squeal and leapt backwards. "That's cold!"

"If you want payback, you're gonna have to catch me!" Rin ran out of the room with a wild grin on his face. _I got her good!_ he thought, aiming a blast of magic at the winding stair rail, turning it into an icy slope that spiralled all the way down.

"Just wait, eldre!"

"Come on, Naosen!" he shot over his shoulder, preparing to jump. "I'll build you another ice tower, 'kay?"

His little sister's promises of revenge were lost as he launched himself onto the slide, the wind rushing through his ears. Rin let out a loud whoop, forgetting that their noise could probably wake up half the castle.

The end of the rail curved upwards, offering him the perfect opportunity to be flung upwards, somersaulting through the air before conjuring up a small hill of the white softness to land in painlessly.

"Eldre, look ouuut—!"

He scrambled to his feet just in time to catch Gou, whose sudden impact made them fall back laughing in a tangle of limbs. A light thump at the base of the stairs revealed that Haruka had reached them, devoid of the unrestricted emotions of the siblings. He was his usual stoic and collected self, the earlier crankiness being washed away with the cold.

"Du, Naosen," Rin said suddenly, feeling the icy threads of magic encircle his arms. "Race you to the Great Hall?"

The older boy looking down on him expressionlessly, yet Rin easily detected that glow in his eyes he got when he was challenged. Haruka was an enigmatic mystery, but one thing was for certain—he never backed down.

"Fine."

With a faint _whoosh_, Rin propelled himself neatly to his feet, feeling his too-long hair brush against his cheeks. He knew that with the release of his power, the tips would be whitened with frost. "Ready?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Haruka narrowed his eyes, almost imperceptibly shifting his legs. Rin needed no other confirmation.

"Go!'

He shot away like an arrow before the other boy could react, the cool from the tiles leeching into his bare feet.

Whenever he raced anyone, be it a physical or mental challenge, Rin became hyperaware of his surroundings and his opponents especially. With Haruka it was no different…only more _intense_.

He could feel his presence, cutting through the cold like a knife and prickling at his back, spurring him to run faster. It was in vain, though, as Haruka was more than able to keep up with Rin. The great swinging doors to the Great Hall were fast approaching and he prince felt him gaining on his heels with each passing second. It didn't take long for stubbornness get the better of him. _No way am I gonna lose!_

He stopped suddenly, Haruka ricochetting past him, and gathering himself raised one foot and landed it in a stomp that echoed dully against the walls. Accompanying that stomp came the crackle of frost, and from the place where Rin's bare foot touched the ground ice radiated across the polished floors, sweeping under Haruka's feet and sending him slipping and sliding into a wall (Gou as well, judging by the thump and squeal of surprise from behind him). Rin chortled, gliding easily past Haruka's rare ungraceful flailing on a pair of ice skates he encased his feet with, and into the Hall.

"Beat you!"

"You just couldn't stand to lose," Haruka said, awkwardly sliding into the Hall on his slippered feet. "Cheat."

"Can't hear you!" Rin plugged his fingers in his ears, skating backwards in a circle around Haruka, who scowled. "Aw, don't be like that, Naosen." Reaching out, he grabbed his friend's hands in his and tugged him so that he continued to move backwards, magicking up another pair of skates made of ice onto Haruka's feet. "How 'bout it?"

"My feet are cold," Haruka said flatly, but a gleam had still entered his eyes at the formation of the shoes.

There was another thing about Haruka that Rin knew for certain. He loved to ice-skate, despite being raised in an ice-cutter's family. He was also more elegant than anyone else Rin knew, annoyingly so given that Rin had powers over the ice.

"Eldre, help," Gou said in a small voice, trying to reach the pair and instead slipping. "Ah—!"

"Gotcha." Rin swept in behind her soon Gou was tottering around with them, giggling and spinning clumsily.

The ice crystals had crept up the columns surrounding the Hall, and snowflakes were drifting down on the trio, getting caught in their hair and alighting on their noses. When Rin pursed his lips and blew, he found countless snowflakes spinning out of his breath like stars.

"Rin…" Haruka came up behind him, a question in his eyes.

_Right, the ice tower!_ "On it!" he assured his friend cheerfully. Taking a deep breath, he moved into the centre of the hall.

He grasped about blindly in his mind until he came across that one little place again, that spoke of winter and cold and magic. Furrowing his brows a little, he snatched up his power and cast his arms outwards, letting the magic race along the pathway his limbs made. Careless excitement rushed through his veins as shimmering fractals began to take the shape of a tower that reached halfway to the ceiling. And his skin felt cold, deliciously cold.

His arms trembled and he dropped them by his sides; the swirling wind that had picked up fell too. Left in its wake was a tall, gleaming column, with somewhat crude steps lining the outside. A ramp of ice led down from the very top. The first time Rin had tested out his powers like this, Haruka had stared critically at the tower and then told him to add steps and a ramp, and proceeded to clamber up (Rin had no idea how he managed) and then narrowing his eyes, had skated down the slide with his knees bent.

(Of course, after that little scene Rin had to try it too, and it didn't even occur to them what they were doing could potentially end with broken limbs.)

Rin stuck out his bottom lip at his creation—it looked clumsy and ugly to his eyes. He was slightly worried what Haruka would think of it, but the village boy didn't seem to share the sentiment. He was already ascending, somehow keeping his footing.

To the side, Gou had her little hands pressed to her mouth as Haruka readied himself at the top. "Careful, Haruka-eldren!"

Haruka ignored her, his face determined, and pushed off, gaining speed with the passing seconds.

Somewhere in the castle, a door slammed.

Rin caught the flinch of surprise in Haruka's figure even as they locked eyes.

_ He's going to fall!_ The certainty filled him with a bone-deep panic, paralysing him even as Haruka lurched to the side, his legs starting to give way.

"_RIN_!"

The desperate yell had Rin reacting, throwing his arms forward purely on instinct. The magic that shot out of him was wild; it burst out in a flurry of ice shards and surged _through_ Haruka's shoulder, sending him flying backwards in the air as if he had been punched. The sound his body made as it hit the ground was terrifyingly audible, despite Gou's scream.

"Na-Naosen?" Rin stammered, moving forwards as if he was in a dream. His feet were suddenly too heavy and he stopped halfway. Naosen would get up any minute now, he was okay, wasn't he? He was okay, right?

Haruka didn't move.

"Naosen!" He rushed forward, crumpling to his knees next to Haruka's fallen body. "Naosen, get up!"

He heard Gou crying out for help, he head footsteps thumping down the stairs and coming to an abrupt halt at the Hall's entrance, he heard his parents calling his name. But he didn't pay any attention. All he could see was Haruka's too-pale form, his blueish lips and his dark eyelashes, which were glittering with frost.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this c:

Since I'm very busy at the moment, feel free to bookmark the fic because I don't plan on giving up on it!

(Also, if the formatting is a bit weird I'm so so sorry, I copy-paste in things from TextEdit and lately they haven't been carrying over that well...UGH)


End file.
